Derketo's Embrace
=Basic Information= We are a Sisterhood, comprised of women from all parts of Hyborea who have banded together to survive in a harsh and merciless world. Led by Mistress Clys and Priestess Shaya, we are working hard together to build ourselves a new home, where we can be safe to live and play and worship our Goddess together. We welcome any woman who is looking for a true home in this dangerous world. Your past doesn't matter. Escaped slave, former noble, or anything in between, there is a place for you here. =Guild Back-Story= Derketo's Embrace was conceived by Mistress Clys as a Sisterhood, a sanctuary where women of all kinds could join together to live, love, work and worship the Goddess Derketo. After her brief time of enslavement, Clys was convinced that a place like this was needed, a place where women who found themselves alone in a harsh world could find safety and a place to belong, and she felt the call of the Goddess upon her to create it. Clys spent some time acting as Mistress of Novices for Madame Siti, at the Moonlight Whispers villa. During that time, she gathered a few women who felt the call as well, and located a house in which they could live. Thus Derketo's Embrace was founded. The house is a former Inn that has been renovated. Upstairs are many bedrooms, which allows each Sister to have her own private room. Downstairs are the common rooms, such as kitchen, living room, dining room, etc. The Sisters live together in this house, coming and going as they choose. Each Sister earns her own living in whatever way she desires. Some work in the pleasure trade, as courtesans or dancers or entertainers of some kind. Others are soldiers and mercenaries. Still others are hunters or cooks. Some work as armorsmiths or tailors. There is no limit to the type of profession a Sister can follow. They work together, donating to the guild as much as their conscience dictates. Although many outside the Sisterhood see them as nothing more than a band of whores, in fact they are a religious group, dedicated to the worship of the Goddess Derketo, whom they see as the Mother Goddess, from whom all things spring forth. Priestess Shaya is their spiritual leader, guiding and directing the Sisters in their lives and in their worship. =Rules of The House= # Derketo's Embrace is an adult-themed roleplay guild on the Wiccana server for the MMORPG Age of Conan: Hyborean Adventures. Therefore, any guildmember or guest must be 18 years of age or older, and willing to encounter mature content. # There is a minimum character level of 15 required to join us. # Derketo's Embrace is a largely female guild. While we do not care what your real life gender is, all applicants must be female characters. Males are only permitted in the guild under two conditions: ::-Male alt of a full member of the guild, with a valid reason for joining, and the special permission of the Guildmistress. ::-Male character who receives an invitation to join us, following extensive interaction and roleplaying, at the discretion of the Guildmistress and with a full member acting as Sponsor. # Derketo's Embrace has a Stygian theme, extending to elements of Derketo. While no race or class restrictions exist, character backgrounds can take into account these elements. # While an adult-themed guild, Derketo's Embrace does not require any Erotic Roleplay, also called ERP. Adult themes may be present in a character's backstory or used solely for roleplay purposes. ERP is, however, freely permitted in private channels so long as it does not involve illegal activities such as pedophilia, bestiality, or similar acts. Guild chat must remain PG-13. # Derketo's Embrace is a roleplaying guild. This means that all speech in local channels (such as /say) should be in-character. Guild chat is In Character (IC), unless bracketed by double parentheses ((like this)). Guild chat is generally considered to take place within the Guild house. Members are encouraged to roleplay while in groups as well, but the actual interaction inside group chat is up to the group members. # Derketo's Embrace is conceived as an extended family. Therefore, all guildmembers are expected to treat one another with courtesy and respect at all times, and work diligently to solve any problems or personality conflicts which arise. When such conflicts cannot be solved privately, an officer may be appointed to mediate any dispute. Remember, our goal is Sisterhood. And Sisters need to be there for one another. # All members of Derketo's Embrace should be helpful to other guildmembers, and always act in Hyborea with the reputation of Derketo's Embrace in mind. For example, intentionally griefing another player, or disrupting roleplay events, will be grounds for censure should such activity be reported to an officer or the Guildmistress. =Lore References= | Read about Derketo on the Wiki for AOC for more information.